Return of the Strawberry
by netherhunter75
Summary: Ichigo was just walking home with his Mom and Dad when they both die and he is left an orphan but never fear Love is here. No not that love, Love Aikawa. What will happen to Ichigo under the tutelage of the Visoreds. Secret pairing.
1. Prologue

Sadness. Greif. Sorrow. These are what Ichigo felt when he woke up to the glowing red lights of the police vehicles. He was covered with a wet cotton blanket and was shivering. An officer came up to the teary-eyed boy to question him.

"Hey there." She said with a sweet tone. "How're you doin'?" All Ichigo could do was sniffle.

"What's your name?" She asked as he looked up at her. His deep chocolate eyes just stared at her.

"Ichigo." It was barely a whisper to her.

"What was that?" She asked trying to coax out the name.

"Ichigo. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo." He said in a louder voice.

"Well then Kurosaki. Do you know what happened to your parents?" The officer asked pointing at the white stretchers going into the ambulance. Ichigo pulled a blank on the question. He didn't even know what happened it happened so fast. A blur as it were.

Just then a man with the biggest Afro you could ever see started walking towards him and the officer.

"Excuse me ma'am. Hey there kid. This person bothering you." Ichigo looked up at Afro man then at the kind lady and shook his head.

"Who are you?" Questioned the confused officer.

"Oh sorry." He bowed to the officer. "The name's Aikawa. Aikawa Love."

"If I may ask what relation do you have to this boy?"

"I am a family friend that has been asked to take care of the boy in case of any…accidents that may happen to them." The officer looked at the man and nodded. She then went back to the car and drove off with the intent to look the man up in the directory.

"So. Now that she's gone lets get you to your new home." Love then picked up Ichigo and carried him to an old, rusty, and condemned warehouse. Ichigo could see a ghost get close to the warehouse then suddenly turn the other direction.

"Did you see that?" Asked Ichigo.

"See what?" Love looked at Ichigo with a twinkle in his eye.

"That person just walked up to that warehouse then turned the other way like it wasn't even there.

"You can see the warehouse?"

"Yes."

"We're going to have so much fun. If you have so much Reiatsu that you can see the warehouse then you'll be a monster when you grow up." Ichigo looked up and wondered if he really wanted to be a monster.

Love, carrying Ichigo on his back, opened the door to the warehouse and walked inside. It was dark and musty inside as light filtered into the room. Several floors could be seen rising into the air. Almost as soon as they walked in human-esc silhouettes appeared in the rafters and on the upper levels.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." A small girl with pigtails and a serious case of buck tooth landed, with a puff of dust, on the warehouse floor. "Who's the baby?"

"That Isshins' kid, right?" Asked one of the remaining 5 silhouettes.

"That's correct. My I present to you Kurosaki Ichigo the son of Shiba Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki. One of the most powerful 9-year-old's in existence." Everyone gasped at the new knowledge. This little kid could, with the proper training, become much more powerful than any of them especially with his grandfather's lineage.

"Interesting. Very interesting." A man with long crookedly cut hair jumped down from the rafters and landed right in front of Ichigo. "Hello. And welcome to the gang. My names Shinji." He pointed at himself as the other silhouettes followed his lead. "And in order from the right are Mashiro, Rose, Lisa, Kensei, Love, Hachi, and Midget." Ichigo laughed at the longhaired guy as he was smacked by said Midget.

She walked up to Ichigo and kneeled down to meet his eyes all the while pulling longhaired man with her. "My name is Hiyori and this baldy is Shinji and I would like to be the first to welcome you to the gang."

"Already did that." Said Shinji only to be on the receiving end of another punch. "Hachi. Why don't you show him to a room he can be in?" As they walked away Shinji looked at everybody else with a gleam in his eye. "We aren't going to tell Urahara about this kid. He would rather take him and train him himself but we are going to play a little prank on him. We will train him instead. Let the fun begin."


	2. Chapter 1: Return of the Strawberry

**Hello everybody. Netherhunter75 here with the first real chapter of The Return of the Strawberry. Some people, who I shall not name, were wondering if this was still a Gamer fanfic as I said in the posts to both The Strawberry Gamer and Revenge of the Strawberry. Well the answer is, yes. This is a Gamer fanfic though the gamer aspect will take a backseat to the main story as it is just a plot detail.**

 **My update schedule for this fan fiction will also be on Tuesdays and Fridays.**

 **If anyone wants the position to be my Beta or think I need a beta and want to volunteer just PM me.**

 **Well if you have anymore questions just ask in the reviews. And always have more fun reading this as I had writing this.**

* * *

Smack. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You were reminiscing again Ichigo. How many time do I have to tell you not to think about the past in a fight for your life." Hiyori Went for a stick only for a trench knife to block.

"Yeah, yeah something about it distracting me, but I have nothing to worry about. You would never hurt me." Ichigo said as he was grabbed and thrown across the room by a masked Shikai Hiyori. "Much." He groaned as he got up with blood dripping down his left eyebrow. Ichigos eyes got serious as he focused his spirit energy.

"YOU WANTED ME TO FIGHT?! THEN I'LL FIGHT! GETSUGA…" He slashed the air in front of him. "TENSHOU!" A large blast of purple energy raced toward Hiyori in a spiral tearing up the land on its way. Hiyori dodged and was about to strike Ichigo while he was weak when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Her mask faded to dust and her shikai reverted back to normal. At the sight of the newcomer Ichigo also reverted back to normal sealing his blade and sheathing it at his side.

"Sensei." Ichigo bowed to his first and weirdest teacher. Kensei Mugurama stood with his hand on Hiyori's shoulder as he stared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Hiyori. Shinji wants to have a meeting."  
"Why do I have to go? I don't have to do what that baldy says." Hiyori said, gritting her teeth.

"You want to go because it deals with Ichigo." Ichigo widened his eyes at the thought. 'What would Shinji want to say about me?'

Ichigo started for the door and grabbed Hiyori on the way. They headed up the stairs that lead to the main floor.

"So, Shinji, what is this meeting for?" Questioned Ichigo.

Love and Rose looked up at Ichigo as he came in. His question completely expected.

"We're gonna let ya outside the warehouse." Shinji said in his broken way and a smile on his face. Ichigo had a shocked look on his face. He had never been let outside. He knew for what reason and never questioned it or wanted outside but now it seemed he could go back out and see the town he missed so dearly.

"Really?" He looked up with a gleam in his eyes. Then reality hit him like a train with no brakes. "What's the catch?"

"You need to change your family name and not use any of your power." Shinji looked at the boy in front of him. He thought of Ichigo as not only family but as a son. He, along with the others, had raised him to be the man he is today and he couldn't be prouder of what Ichigo had become.

Ichigo sighed at the conditions. He wanted to see what was out there. What was new but didn't want to have the ghosts of the past haunt him for not showing his true self. Again, he sighed the breath like the white flag of surrender fleeting and in full view.

"What are we going to change my name too." Ichigo asked resigned to his fate and what his decisions had wrought upon him.

"I was thinking Tachibana Ichigo. How about it?" Shinji said with a straight face that turned up into a smile.

"No, no, no absolutely not. I will not call myself the strawberry orange." At this the entire room filled the sweet chorus of laughter relieving any and all tensions between the group.

"No. I would never do that to you." Shinji said with a wink. "We really thought about Himura Ichigo." Ichigo mulled it over. It made a poetic kind of sense.

"Alright. *sigh* I'll go with it. What about this power thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember when we told you why we are here?" Ichigo nodded to Kensei. "Well he is still watching and we don't want you to be seen by him just yet." Shinji then stuck his head into the conversation only to be smacked by Hiyori.

Shinji's eyes watered with anime tears. "Why did you hit me?!"

"Because, Baka, you were taking too long." She looked at Ichigo with a sad look. "Aizen doesn't know you exist anymore. We made it look like we consumed you so if you show off your power then you will alert him to your return to the world. We want you to be safe and away from that monster for as long as possible."

"So if I do end up needing to fight a hollow or, in certain situations, a Shinigami what power do I use?" Ichigo argued.

"Simple." Rose walked up to Ichigo. We just let you use that melodious tune of your fullbring. You should tone it down to its first stage but it should work against lesser hollows that you may run into. And if you ever run into anything stronger, make it look like you just unlocked the next stage." Rose smiled at Ichigo. He just nodded his head in understanding.

"Now for the reason you're going to be able to go outside. We, _all_ of us, decided it was time you went back to school." Shinji used his famous Cheshire grin as Ichigo about died.

"I knew you bastards would betray me.? Ichigo said as he got up with an arm around his side like he was hurt. "So, today's the day huh. I always thought it would be raining outside." He looked up at the ceiling as the others just shook their heads at his antics.

"You know, you don't have to worry about explanations of why you were gone this whole time, right?" Lisa asked in a nonchalant manner. Ichigo looked up at her with a suspicious look in his gleaming blown eyes.

"Why?" A one word question that made the others look at each other hoping one of them had the guts to tell Ichigo. Ichigo _was_ frightening when he was upset. Alas someone had to do it so Hiyori stood up to the metaphorical plate.

"After you were brought into our life everyone thought you were dead. Even, like we said, Aizen and Urahara thought you had died by our hand." She took a minute to breath as Ichigo started to put the pieces together.

"So, one of them wiped everyone's mind. Didn't they?" The group looked up at the hurt in his eyes. He had wanted to go and see his friend again.

"Yes. It was Urahara. He did have the best intentions in mind. He didn't want your fiends to be heartbroken over your so-called demise." This was the answer for Ichigo somber sewn question.

"I see. Guess that it couldn't be avoided then. Well let's do this thing, shall we?" Ichigo said with more resolve having been taught to accept what you couldn't change. Shinji smirked as did almost everyone else in the room. Kensei just stood there, aloof knowing how Ichigo works already.


	3. Chapter 2: School Worries

**Hello everyone. Nether back again with another chapter. Not a lot happens but it's worth the wait as battles are coming as soon as next chapter. Now Ichigo does have the Gamer ability but he doesn't use it for personal reasons you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Now enough of my jibber jabber. Read, review, and have fun. Thanks ;)**

"Ung." Ichigo sat up groggily as per usual. He looked over at the clock and shit himself. "Gotta go, gotta go!" Ichigo ran around his makeshift room in the Visored hideout putting on the pieces of clothing that made up his school uniform.

He then ran out of the room and down the stairs leading to the main room. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of buttered bread and a piece of bacon all out from under Shinji's nose.

"What do you think you're doing." He yelled at Ichigo but it was too late because Ichigo had already ran out the door.

"You know that he will need to be caught up on his homework and we are the only ones he will ask, right _boss_?" Lisa asked Shinji once he got replacements for his meal and wounded pride. He looked up at Lisa with a look of worry on his face.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO!" Could be heard throughout town as Ichigo ran toward school.

Once Ichigo got to the high school he smiled. He was finally going to meet his old sparring partner for the first time. He walked in and went straight for the room. If he could remember the room number was 3-1. He stood outside the classroom in waiting for the teacher to call him in.  
"And let me welcome our new transfer student Himura Ichigo." He walked into the room and wrote his name on the board. He then turned and bowed to everybody.

"Please treat me well." Ichigo said with a fake smile as he looked at his new class.

"There is a seat over next to Yasutora-san." He walked over and took a seat. What Ichigo thought was strange was that Karin was also in his class. He thought she would only be in middle school at this point. The class started and school went on until lunch.

Ichigo was about to go sit by himself when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him upstairs and onto the roof where he saw the group of kids that he sat by earlier. He looked at who grabbed him and saw none other than the raven haired Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hello there. We wanted you to sit with us." She leaned in closer and whispered. "They're a little shy so just wing it, will you, new kid?"

Ichigo just looked on dumbfounded. Did they already know what he was? He thought that he was hiding his spiritual pressure. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a brown-haired lunatic that yelled "AAHHH! WHY DID YOU BRING THE NEW KID?" He was, at this point, crying anime tears all the while hugging a Coal haired kids side.

"If you would excuse the baby here," The coal haired person said while looking at the cry dolt clinging on to him. "my names Mizurio. This buffoon clinging to me is Kiego. That large guy over behind me is Chad and next to him is Orihime. The lady who brought you here is Rukia as she said before. The guy in the glasses over there by Orihime is Uryu. Oh, and one last person. The one person that created this group in the first place. Over to my right is Karin Kurosaki. Now I think that is everybody. Welcome to the gang Ichigo." He stuck his hand out and Ichigo shook it with a firm shake.

"Why did you guys invite me?" Ichigo asked still suspicious of the group.

"We saw a new face and we wanted you to feel welcome and no other way to do that than to make friends with you." Lied Rukia skillfully. Ichigo saw through the ploy but decided to drop the subject. It wasn't so important at this point in time. He went over, sat down, and started eating. Ichigo listened in on the others conversations as he ate. Gathering small bits and clues as to what was going on in the school and how he should act around others.

To the group he just sat there, eating his ramen. Just white noise to them as life continued on to its soon to be destructive future.

Ichigo waited for his last class to finish while thinking about what had transpired that day. Soon though the bell rang and Ichigo immediately stood up and hurried out the door. He rushed down the stairs until he knew he was out of sight. He then Shunpo'd back to the warehouse.

* * *

Meanwhile at Urahara's Karin and Rukia were wondering what exactly Ichigo was. He seemed human but he had this, what Rukia called, field of fear. They saw when he walked in that others shied away from him. It was just so strange. Ichigo just seemed to be an enigma that no one could solve. Everyone in the room agreed on one thing; Ichigo wasn't human. At least not fully human. The Two finally, after much debate, decided that they would let Ichigo become a part of the lunch group and treat him as human until he displays otherwise.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the warehouse and knocked on the door.

"Hey! Guy's? Let me in." The door opened a crack only for a blur of green to grab him and pull him into the dusty place. The green blob then slammed Ichigo into the ground and pinned him down.

"Mashiro! Let me go! I give, I give!" Ichigo grunted in relief as she let him go and look at him with sad puppy dog eyes. Now Ichigo had to deal with this before but not without help. Ichigo just couldn't say no. Not without anchoring support from the other members of his outlandish family.

"You were gone for so long Berry-tan." Mashiro looked up at him.

Ichigo looked down at her and sighed. "I have to be gone to go to school. If you want someone to blame look at the ass-hat Shinji. It was his idea." Ichigo then left for the tor-training grounds.

Ichigo walked down the rock steps until he was in the basement. The first thing he saw was Hiyori's sandaled foot heading straight for him. He dogged by rolling off to the side. He then started to gather his reiatsu around him. His eyes started to turn blue as he summoned his sword. Zangetsu swung in his hand as he watched Hiyori walk circles around him. He began to swing his sword as dust started to billow into the air. The dust gathered around Ichigo like a cyclone as Ichigo kept swinging Zangetsu. Ichigo then stopped and held Zangetsu in front of him as the dust was dragged and attached to the sword. The dust crawled up the sword until it was covering the whole thing. Ichigo brought the sword down with a twitch of his hand.

"Chikyu kogeki: Nishi: Burakkuauto, or, Earth strike: West: Blackout. Whichever you prefer." As Ichigo said this Hiyori's vision left her as the entire grounds blackened as a curtain of darkness covered the area.

* * *

Unseated {0-40/100}

Seated {41-60/100}

5th seat- 3rd seat {61-70/100}

Lieutenant {71-80/100}

Captain {81-100}

Head Captain {91-150/100}

Ichigo's powers/Knowledge

· Regular Shinigami

o Zangutsu-79/100

o Hakuda-74/100

o Hoho-65/100

o Kido-82/100

o Power-70/100

· Shikai

o Zangutsu-79/100

o Hakuda-74/100

o Hoho-70/100

o Kido-83/100

o Power-75/100

· Shikai+Mask

o Zangutsu-79/100

o Hakuda-74/100

o Hoho-80/100

o Kido-84/100

o Power-80/100

o Hollow Powers-82/100


	4. Chapter 3: It Begins

Ichigo was beat up by the time he left the training grounds. That was the first time he used two of Zangetsu's non-released abilities. He needed to get Shikai and master it before he could unlock them. As of right now he could only use one, or if he had the reserves saved up, two in a day. It truly was tiring afterwards though and Ichigo was grateful for being able to leave.

He ran upstairs and into his room and crashed on his futon. After quite some time he started to converse with his spirits.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see a garden. It contained a small shallow koi pond and hundreds of white cherry trees in mid-blossom. He looked around and noticed Ossan-Zangetsu and Shiro-Zangetsu sitting at a table with crossed legs drinking tea. Ichigo walked over to them.

"Shinji asked that I only use my fullbring and to have it at its first stage when, or if, I use it. How would I go about doing this?" Ichigo questions his wise partners. Ossan looked over at Ichigo with eye gleaming with pride for finally using the moves more than once a day, alas the question had to go answered.

"There are a few things that have to be done. First of which you must contain the water which leaks then a smaller container you must use." That was the wise words of Ossan. (Everyone in the audience give Ossan a round of applause for confusing Ichigo and wasting time on riddles.)

"Che." Shiro just scoffed at the man. He seemed to want to tell Ichigo the answer.

Ichigo decide enough was enough and starts thinking about the answer. His mind went to what Kensei said when they were talking about reiatsu control.

 _"First you need to think of you power as a lake or pond. Then block off the pond from the outside. This will mask your reiatsu only for so long though. In order for you to maintain the stress of containing your reiatsu you need to let little bits of it out at a time."_

Ichigo then thought of what Ossan said.

"Contain the water which leaks! Aha. I've got it." Ichigo then sat down and forced his reiatsu into a dam. He then made a small spot at the bottom that would collect the water leaking through small spillways in the dam.

"So, this is the power I get to use?" Ichigo looks and feels his new-found loss of power.

"Yes. You will be limited to the power of a 10th seat for now. We will increase the size of the pond as you 'unlock' more advanced versions of your fullbring.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with horrible cramp across his body. He looked at the time. It was time to go to school. He did the normal routine; stealing Shinji's food and hearing about it across town. He got to school and was greeted by his new 'friends'. He saw the interaction between them. They weren't just friends they were a family. Ichigo filed this away for later.

Class started as per usual. Life went on until lunch. Uryu and Karin having a particularly heated argument, as he learned from the others that they got into fights often, when Uryu said he had enough. He wanted Karin to meet him after school for a dual. From the spirit energy he gathered from the argument, one would think they didn't know how to control their own power, Uryu was what Shinji called a Quincy and Karin was a Shinigami, which wasn't so surprising considering their heritage.

Karin got flustered and left, back to class, as lunch ended.

The day went by pretty fast as the mental image of what this fight would look like flowed through the stream of Ichigo's conscience. It had seemed, though, that the others in the group of friends weren't worried about the fight. In fact, they were discussing plans for right after school.

When school ended Ichigo went down the stairs ignoring the looks of question being directed at him. As he walked away he felt a buildup of spiritual pressure from both Karin and Uryu. It seemed that the fight they had planned was for real. He turned around and looked up to the sky to see gargantas opening all over town. A hollow peaked its head out only to be shot by a blue tinted arrow. Soon though hundreds of hollows started to come out. Ichigo saw and felt the hollows go for Karins friend. Deciding not to but in on the challenge He turned around, intent on getting home. What he saw was to say the least disgusting. The hollow in front of him had a large ogre-like face, large white horns stuck out of the top of its head and It had small black streaks across its face.

Ichigo remained composed as the creature went for the attack. Ichigo jumped up and onto the hollows back. He then gathered his reiatsu around his hands until the purple energy resembled gloves. The gloves were black with the cuff shading to a dark blue and the sides of the fingers being red.

Ichigo focused on his energy and pooled it at his fingertips. As he did this, small red orbs started to form and right before the hollow through Ichigo off he released the blast. The blast itself was similar to a bala with it going at high speeds but with the power of a gillians cero. The hollow died without ever feeling a thing. Ichigo landed on the ground feeling a server drain on his reserves. He cursed Ossan for making him use only a small portion of his power. Getting light headed Ichigo decided to take a long nap as he slumped to the ground.

Urahara steps out of the shadows of a nearby building and walks up to Ichigos body. "So, this is where you've been all this time. You could be useful yet." Urahara then picks up the unconscious Ichigo and walks off without noticing Shinji standing on the top of the warehouse watching the whole thing happen. He goes back inside to tell the others that they might not see Ichigo for a while.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gillian

**Hello again Nether here with another chapter. I have some bad news that some of you might not like. I am a very busy person so I can't type chapter as much as I want and yes I did have some prepared before I started the actual story but, I do need more time to write these than I thought so I am going to have to change my update schedule to fit that. I will only upload on Tuesdays now. Well enough of the sad stuff let's get on with the chapter. Read and review please. Enjoy.**

Ichigo awoke to a strange room. He didn't know where he was but he could find out with a pulse of his reiatsu. He was about to do just that when the shoji doors off to the side opened. Ichigo turned and saw Urahara standing there.

"I've already briefed Orihime and Chad on the subject of Hollows and Shinigami. May I understand that you already have such knowledge?" Urahara looked at Ichigo from under his bucket hat. His eyes shaded and gleaming. He stared at Ichigo with a calm and calculating gaze usually meant for enemies.

Ichigo nodded his consent. "Just don't tell any of them who I really am." Ichigo let that underlaying meaning sit as him and Urahara made direct eye contact. Ichigo turned his head giving in to Urahara's gaze while Urahara contemplated the reliability of the threat. 'He certainly feels strong enough to use it. I wonder if he doesn't already know about it in the first place?'

Ichigo then got up to go see his 'friends' again. He walked into the room that Chad and Orihime were in.

"Ichigo! You have powers too?" Orihime hyper and bubbly as always asked Ichigo questions left and right. Urahara watched on at the interaction. Ichigo flushed under the questions. He wasn't used to people asking him a lot of questions except maybe Mashiro. He answered the questions the way he thought would answer them but be vague at the same time.

After, what felt like hours of answering questions the group all felt the power off into the distance. Urahara looked over at Orihime and Chad.

"If you still have doubts I suggest you watch the show." He then walked out and vanished. Chad and Orihime went to the door to see what the shop keeper was talking about.

The tears in the sky had converged on one place in the sky as the remaining hollows, that Karin or Uryu hadn't killed, stated to also converged on the spot.

"What the hell is that?" Karin asked as Uryu scowled at her for he language. A large hand suddenly came out of the black tear. The hand was white with three black rings on each finger. The hand then grabbed onto the end of the tear and pushed it out of the way so it could step out. The being that came with the hand was a bastard version of a priest. It 'wore?' long flowing black robes and had a large bone mask over its face with a large pointed nose and a spiked choker around its neck. The monstrous creature stepped out of the fold and slammed its foot onto the ground causing a quake. Karin and Uryu just stared at it with dumb looks.

"What is this monster?" Uryu asks with a slight quiver in his voice. He tried to hide it but he was terrified of this thing. "Kurosaki! We need to come up with a plan." This was a futile effort because Karin had already gone to fight the creature. Karin had to fight like she always did. To protect. To live. To survive. She needed this to be it else she would never forgive herself for failing her friends. With her friendships on the line she ran as fast as she could at the creature. She sped towards the foot of the creature and was about to strike it when the foot came up and smashed into her sending her flying back towards Uryu. She landed on the ground only to bounce three or four time before sliding to a halt at Uryu's feet.

Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo watched the fight happen from atop a small ridge. Orihime gasped as Karin was kicked back. "Is she alright?" Chad nodded confidant in Karins skills.

"She wouldn't fail." Was all he said. Ichigo watched on curious. He had never seen a Gillian in real life before. He was cautious though as he also didn't know how it would react to being attacked. His question was answered in the shape of a large red sphere that started to form in front of the gillians mouth. The sphere grew in size and Ichigo felt Rukia's reiatsu waver as she stood next to Urahara somewhere to his left. He decided that the only way to gauge his sister's strength was to watch this fight.

Karin looked at Uryu with dismay. This had to be the stupidest idea ever. Uryu just looked back as serious as he could with Karins oversized Zanpakuto strapped to his head.

"Just trust me and we will win but don't and we may just die right here." Uryu stated with confidence. Karin just sighed as she went over behind him and rested her hands on the Zanpakuto pushing power into it. Uryu did his part by drawing back a bow much larger than any of his previous. He then took aim and fired the supercharged arrow. The arrow hit the Gillian in the face as it screamed out in pain. Seeing it not run away but instead let loose the ball of power it had been holding Karin tore the Zanpakuto off of Uryus head and ran to protect her friends.

The ball raced towards the ground and Karin. She slid underneath the blast and took a knee as it hit the sword. The energy hit the blade and was deflected by the power that radiated off the sword blinding everyone nearby with the shining crimson light.

Urahara looked on as the blast hit Karin. Rukia looked up as much as she could under the binding kido placed on her.

"How is she doing this. It takes the royal task force to take on a Menos Grande this is just ridiculous?" Urahara just watched with interest. She will be more powerful than this in a matter of time. This is more of a test run. Good thing Aizen wanted to test her too. This could get interesting. He looked up at the sky as a tear closed Aizen obviously having seen enough of the test.

Karin didn't know but as the attack had been hitting her she had absorbed some of the blast into her Zanpakuto. In anger at the monster trying to hurt her friends she did the only thing she knew how. Release all of her energy in one final blast. The blast shook the earth as it tore its way up the Gillian. The Gillian roared in pain and grabbed the side of the tear in space and pulled it around itself returning to the pit from whence it came. Karin turned around to look at Uryu.

"Well today was eventful." She then fell to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5: Back in Black

**Welcome back. Things are starting to get interesting and the plot is moving now. I will enjoy writing more fights but not yet. This is an extra long chapter in apology for not being able to keep up with my own standards. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

Karin woke to the sound of Urahara entering the room. This was usual for him to do as he was the one who had trained her to always keep one eye open. She understood what he was about to say and nodded in thanks. She rose to her feet stumbling for a second. She then turned towards the approaching spiritual pressure of Yoruichi.

"You need more training but we both know that you can't get any stronger the way you are now." Yoruichi said with a smile. She had trained Karin and Yuzu in the art of self-defense. They had a close bond through teacher and student. Karin just looked down. Urahara looked over at Karin.

"You know that the soul society will send someone to retrieve Rukia and to find out who scared off a Menos Grande." Karin just nodded. She knew what was going to happen but she had a chance to stop it so she would plus this Ichigo fella might help. He scared her a little bit but she knew for some reason that he wouldn't hurt her. It was a nagging suspicion at the back of her mind. She also felt like she knew him. It was all to blurry right now so she wouldn't worry about it.

"I have to try to save Rukia if not for me then for her sake. She'll get punished for saving me and my sister. We were stupid and we paid for it. We all paid for it." Karin reminisced back to the time before she became a Shinigami. Life was simple. Train, school, homework, train, sleep. The same pattern forever. Then the hollow came. It nearly killed Yuzu then…she couldn't think about it anymore. She stood up determined to protect Rukia. She then looked outside to find it was sunset. She loved sunsets they reminded her of her mother.

As Karin left to go watch over Rukia Urahara and Yoruichi shared a look.  
"They are on the way." Urahara just looked over at Yoruichi. He of course already knew that. He also knew that it wasn't coincidence that Ichigo turns up at just the right time to change his plans. Granted it also changed Aizen's plans but only for as far as Ichigo is strong. Urahara knew nothing of Ichigo's power and that was saying something.

Somewhere in a part a senkaimon opened and two figures stepped out.

"Ready or not here we come." Said one of the figures. They then jumped off into the distance Rukia already in their sights.

Rukia ran away from the Shoten. She really wanted to stay, she did enjoy being in the company of two top tier captains but she couldn't put Karin at risk. The Seireitei didn't like things they couldn't control and everyone at the Shoten weren't to be controlled. She just wanted everyone to be safe. She sighed as the run got the best of her. Slowing to a meager jog down some street she failed to notice the person standing on one of the street lamps.

"It has been a while, _Rukia._ " Rukia froze in her tracks. It couldn't be. She hadn't spoken to him in a long while but she knew his voice anywhere. Renji jumped off of the poll and landed on the ground in front of Rukia. He slowly walked up to Rukia until he was half way there only to disappear right behind Rukia.

"You have grown weak in this human body." Renji breathed into her ear. "And I'm not alone. You brother is here as well." Rukia's eyes widened at that fact. If her brother was here then things were worse than she thought. All of a sudden, a bright blue arrow cut through the air nearly cutting into Renji.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji yelled at the new person on the scene. The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal a bandaged Uryu.

"What are you doing here?" Yelled a frantic Rukia. She needed to stop him before he did something stupid.

"I just happened to walk this way after conveniently shopping for more sewing equipment. Only to stumble upon two big bad Shinigami attacking a defenseless girl." Rukia spun around when Uryu mentioned two people. When she did so she found herself looking at her brothers' chest. She looked up to see the look of displeasure on his face. She only saw this look because she had been living with him for so long. It was also a reminder of how badly she had treated Renji after their last depart. She was so sad after that point she cried until Byakuya had used a kido to knock her out.

"Are you the human who stole Rukia's powers?" Renji yelled at Uryu. Byakuya set him straight though.

"No. He isn't the one. He doesn't even feel like a Shinigami. He feels different. What are you human?" The interrogation doesn't go the way Byakuya wanted it to. Uryu fired another arrow.

"I'm a Quincy. Your worst nightmare." He then ran at Renji with the intent to kill.

Ichigo felt the spike in Uryu's spiritual pressure and felt a captain class and lieutenant class pressure nearby to account for the spike. He wanted to go help but he was told to stand back by Shinji.

Shinji walked up behind Ichigo and placed a sorrow filled hand on his shoulder.

"I should be out there helping Uryu and saving Rukia." Ichigo was in conflict with himself. He knew that the reason he couldn't was so he could stay out of Aizens radar for a little bit longer.

"I understand how you feel. I would disregard any order to help my friends, even though they suck at times, but there are just some things at play much bigger than you or me and we need to wait and see what happens." They both felt Karins reiatsu appear on the scene. The power she held was enormous. Almost a lieutenant level power but not enough to defend herself against the captain. Ichigo almost felt bad. If Shinji was to be believed, Urahara would use the shattered shaft to get Karin her powers back. That might give her some hollow powers but Ichigo knew that he had retained the most power from their heritage. He felt Yuzu's reiatsu when he visited her school. He made sure to visit on the way to his school. They always got a head start. Yuzu had retained a portion of his mom's Quincy power while Karin had received most of the Shinigami power from his dad. He was the only one bore with all three powers. It was sad but he got over it with ease.

Ichigo felt something die in his heart when he felt Karins soul sleep and he felt useless as he sensed the senkaimon open with the three shinigami reiatsu's leave this realm for the soul society. He would have some regrets but he could live with them if it saved more lives than interfering would take.

Ichigo decided that tomorrow would be an interesting day. He then went to bed anticipating the oncoming shit-storm that would hit the fan.

The next day Ichigo went to school only to find Uryu and Karin gone. He went to have lunch with group only for it to feel empty without Karin beating up Kiego and Uryu antagonizing Karin while holding Orihime. This scene just felt wrong. It didn't sit well with Ichigo and it didn't sit well with anyone else. After school ended He, Orihime, and Chad walked out of the school building together as they talked about where Karin might be.

"What if she died?" Orihime though with a somber yet excited tone. It was like she won the lottery but then lost the winning ticket. They walked and talked until they got to a crossroad where they would go their separate ways. Just as they were about to part a black cat jumped in between them. It had yellow piercing eyes and exuded an aura of power. The cat had an intelligent look about it and it fixed the group with a calculating stare.

"How are you?" Ichigo asked the cat already knowing the answer but playing along to help Chad and Orihime.

"My name" The cat glared at Ichigo warning him to disagree. "is Mr. Yoruichi." Ichigo sighed in his mind. He had heard stories from Love and Rose about how Yoruichi would trick young soul reapers into think she was a guy. Is was a funny story to tell but not one to be on the receiving end of as Ichigo would soon discover.

Chad fixed the cat with an inquisitive stare. He trusted Yoruichi. That was for sure. What wasn't for sure was whether it was because he liked cute things or because he felt he could trust the cat.

"I trust her!" Orihime commented excitedly finding the cat a new source of entertainment. She reached down to grab the cat only for Yoruichi to jump back and away for the poor girl. This carried on for a while until Yoruichi got bored.

"I have come to you with a purpose and that purpose shall be fulfilled. I am here to train all of you in each of your powers." Chad had the same twinkle in his eye as when he first saw Yoruichi. Orihime was blushing because of the help. Ichigo just deadpanned. As if he needed help controlling his powers. Ichigo wanting to get home just walked away.  
"You should find and talk to Uryu before I get involved. If you can convince him to join your little group training sessions then I will show." Ichigo then walked off heading home.

On the way home, he started to think about the future. He knew Urahara wasn't going to harm him. Maybe put him in harm's way but not directly harm his person. Yoruichi was good at her job and was probably watching him at the moment but he could trust the playful cat. The only people that he had to worry about was the captains and he could handle most of the ones that he was told about. The only unknowns were any new captains and from what he was told the Seireitei only got weaker since the disappearance of the Visored.

He opened the door just slipping through Hachi's barrier too tired to care about what that would mean. They knew who showed up but tensed regardless because of how late he came home.

"Sorry for being so late." Ichigo sighed as he slowly made his way up to his room. He really needed to sleep. It was tiring dealing with a hyper Orihime. He also needed to pretend to train by himself knowing that Uryu would never agree to train with the group. He had to train in the way of the Sanrei Glove and that he needed to do on his own. Ichigo would know. He had to undergo that training and more. He needed to learn how to use Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then underwent training under one of Hachi's best barriers learning to control the power within him so he didn't lose his power after preforming the technique. It was one of the perks having a part of the king inside him.

The next day none of the group went to school. All of them going off to do their own training. Ichigo was meanwhile was in the middle of the Visored basement with a barrier around him. The other Visored were sitting and watching the fight between Zangetsu and Ichigo. Zangetsu looked just like Ichigo except he had black fur ringing his neck and wrists, a black mask that covered Zangetsu's face with two while line parallel to each other fell down his face like paint. He also had black tribal tattoos spreading from a hole in his bare chest. He had white horns and long white hair came out of his head the horns pointed forward and long hair falling down to his thighs.

Ichigo stood his ground against the Vasto Lorde level hollow. He held his hands out as if to summon a ball of destructive energy. "Protect those I can't, Back in Black." A purple energy collected at his hands wrapping around his hands creating the gloves he used earlier the other day. Ichigo stood with the gloves when he disappeared from view. He reappeared behind Zangetsu and grabbed his shoulders holding him down. Zangetsu shrugged Ichigo off without effort and grabbed his hand. Ichigo and Zangetsu shared a look and Ichigo instantly knew he was going to be in pain when this was done. Zangetsu threw Ichigo into the barrier cracking it with the pressure of the throw. He then walked up to the downed Ichigo and grabbed his face. Now Ichigo wasn't this weak but he was only relying on just his basic fullbring form and the reiatsu that came with.

A ball of crimson energy formed in Zangetsu's other palm. Ichigo being unable to move took to full brunt of a cero to the face. After that attack Ichigo stood up slowly and in pain. Everyone thought the same thing after seeing the look in his eyes. 'This is going to be a long night.'


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Mr Smiles

**Sorry for the previous upload.I don't know what went wrong but hopefully it's fixed. I am so sorry and will try my best not to have this happen again. Now if you're not that mad at me I would like to invite you all to join Bleach Gold a RP forum on . Sorry again and let's get on with the story.**

Today was the day. They would go save Rukia. Karin had waited in the basement for everyone to show up. She knew about Chad and Orihime and that they would be joining her but when Uryu and Ichigo came down the ladder with Urahara and Tessai she was pleasantly surprised. She had suspected Uryu would show but was never sure. Ichigo was a wild card that she had to keep an eye on.

They walked down to where Karin stood Urahara already at his usual antics making a long speech about science and boring stuff like that. She already knew the mission and how it should be played out. Yoruichi had made sure of that. In fact, she was on Karins shoulder as she watched on.  
Once The group got to the point of interest they stopped. Urahara snapped his fingers and four pillars came out from behind the rocks covered in strips of paper. They formed a rectangular doorway.  
"This is your door to the soul society. It is created…" Ichigo tuned Urahara out and looked around the room. It looked an awful lot like the Visored training facility but he could chalk it up to the Visored taking some pointers about making underground training facilities. He looked up as Urahara was talking about the door. Apparently, it was made to transform material matter into spirit matter or something of the sort. It was so Uryu, Chad, and Orihime could go to Soul Society without being dead to begin with.

"The true problem is that when this door opens you have four minutes to get to the Soul Society." Urahara attracted everyone's attention. They all stood around looking at Urahara, all except Karin. Even Ichigo seemed flabbergasted at the news. He walked up to Urahara.

"Wait." He held his hand up. "We only have four minutes to get through this after it opens. "Urahara nodded. "Is this trip even possible.

"If you believe in your heart that it is." It was Yoruichi that gave the answer this time. "Only if you believe that you can get through will you get through. Only those that believe can come with me." Yoruichi jumped off of Karins shoulder and stood in front of the door.

"We do have the faith to come with you. We will never quit until we are back here alive and well." Uryu had stepped up and took charge. 'He would be a nice leader when he matured' thought Ichigo. He smiled and even laughed which garnered him looks. "Someone had to say something. I just took initiative." He blushed at the attention then everyone looked at Urahara as he was waiving his hands asking for them to pay attention.

"You have four seconds go." The door opened after Urahara snapped his fingers it shimmered and seemed to move and swirl on its own. It was beautiful. Yoruichi snapped everyone out of their daze.

"Go! Now!" They disappeared into the portal as Urahara watched on.

The group appeared in a long hall made of this moving slime that shifted. Overall it was creepy and they took pause when they first got there.

"What did I tell you?! Run!" Yoruichi then dashed out as the others followed a bit slower. Who could outrun the 'Goddess of Flash'. They made it running and were right on time until they heard the roaring that came from behind them.

"What was that?" The sound got louder as the Dangai was closing as they ran. It got louder as Yoruichi turned back to see what it was. It then ripped through the Dangai crushing it with pure power.

"It's the Cleaner! Run!" They ran as fast as Orihime, Chad, and 'Ichigo' as they were the ones without a speed technique. They ran with haste but it would seem to not be enough as they have gained as much of an advantage as the Cleaner. It looked bleak and the fact that they would die was very real until Orihime turned back at the last second.

"Soten Kisshun." The barrier stopped the Cleaner for enough time that they could escape. This even made Orihime receive a clawed paw to the face.

"Why did you do that? We would be dead if she didn't." Uryu asked Yoruichi. She responded in kind.

"She could've died. The cleaner touches your spiritual pressure it will consume you to near fact." Yoruichi then turned to look at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a village. "We need to be cautious."

Ichigo looked at the pristine condition that appeared across from the village and where they stood. "Is that the Sierietei?" Yoruichi nodded as they eased closer. As they got close to the edge a gargantuan wall fell from the sky as did its guard. He was a giant in his own right.

"Who dares to enter the Seireitei without a pass?" The giant asked. Karin walked forward.

"My name is Kurosaki Karin and I would ask for an audience with your superiors about a certain Kuchiki Rukia that you hold." The giant pondered the question.

"You would need to beat me in combat and 'if' you win I could open the door for you and your entourage. Would this be acceptable?"

"That would be wonderful. Now pull your weapon and let me beat you down." Karin pulled her giant of a Zanpakuto. It was shaped like flame with the guard in the shape of a snowflake. It was weird and the first thing Ichigo noticed about it. It also seemed to shimmer but similar to how a heat wave shimmers.

"I will soon fix your arrogance." He then drew an enormous axe. Was everything about this guy big? Karin threw the thought out of her mind and jumped at him. Hado #4 Byakurai!" The bolt flew through the air and pierced the guards axe carrying arm. She then slashed at his axe causing minor damage. He was not so happy about this brining down his axe and pulling another using his other arm.

"You can't win especially after I use my final technique!" He then slammed his head down onto Karin. "Banzai Jidanda Matsuri!" He then started counting in the wrong order. It was a weird experience. It ended with Karin surviving without injury. "How did you survive. That was my ultimate technique." She had to. "Well no one has survived a second attack." She didn't want to but it had to be done. Karin disappeared from view to appear in front of Jidanbo and slashing destroying the axes in an instant shattering the heads.  
"You killed my axes." He then began sobbing while holding the axes. They must be worth a lot to him. Karin walked up to the crying giant.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to destroy them." He then looked up at her with wet eyes.

"You would show compassion to me, the enemy? You truly are a wonderful person." He then reached out and hugged her while crying in thanks. Once he was done he rose and grabbed the bottom of the gate. This feat of strength proved he was strong just not strong enough. As he lifted it a man could be seen on the other side of the gate.

"Why fancy seeing you here gate keeper. What are you doing lifting up the gate?" The man had silver hair and a Cheshire grin. Jidanbo's face fell.

"That is Captain Ichimaru. He is the Captain of Third Division." Responding to Gin. "I was defeated in battle so by right they gain passage.

"No, no, no my friend. Gatekeepers ain't supposed to open the gate. If they lose their battle they die to get replaced by a stronger person. Now die will ya?" He then drew his sword. "Shoot to kill, Shinso" The sword expanded into Jidanbo's body slicing into his arm. He cried out in agony holding the door open with his shoulders.

"What a pain." Gin then shot Shinso again only to find Karin blocking the path. Gin then looks at her with surprise. "So, you're Kurosaki? We will meet again." He then shot shinso once more blowing both Karin and Jidanbo back and through the dirt covered road behind them.

"We need to find another way in." Karin was already on the top as she started questioning Yoruichi for their next destination. Meanwhile Orihime was starting to heal Jidanbo's arm with Uryu and Chad watching. Ichigo just stood looking at the gate. He needed to go find Aizen. That was his only reason for being here aside from Rukia. Rukia saving was secondary to finding the bastard that had his parents killed. He kept on watching until Yoruichi called him in.

'I will need to keep a close eye on him.' Thought Yoruichi as she walked into the village's main building.


	8. Chapter 7: Bonnie! I'm home!

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I would have done more but school is coming up and family problems are taking my time. I will make up for this later with an extra long chapter for you next time. Please read and review it truly helps me get to writing. Last but not least please read the notes down below if you enjoy my work.**

Once in the main building Yoruichi found the town elder. He and most the rest of the towns folk were in there. She walked up to the old man as her watched on. He then suddenly pets her.

"Welcome to the first Rukon district. We are happy to see you after so long Mr. Yoruichi." He then stopped petting her as he saw Karin and her friends come into the room. They were a weird bunch with many attributes. "What have you brought to me Yoruichi?"

"I require instructions on how to get to Kukakus house. Do you have such instructions?" He looked at her then at the group.

"I believe I do…" He never finished as someone came crashing through the wall. He wore a green bandana over his head and had a pair of sunglasses. He rose and looked out the hole in the wall.

"Bonnie's playin rough again." He whispers to himself. He then holds his hands up and cups them around his mouth. "YO BONNIE? YA HAVE TA STOP THROWIN ME OFF LIKE THAT, IT'S NOT GOOD FOR MA HEALTH!" Ichigo could swear he heard a snort from outside the hole. A boar tore through what remained of the wall as it came through and stuck the man in the back. It then ran off outside as if it had done its deed. Karin scoffed at the same time attracting the man's attention.

"Who're you?!" He yelled at her as if she had done something that offended him. Karin was the first to speak being almost as hot headed as Ichigo was growing up.

"My name's Karin Kurosaki and if you don't back off the person that's gonna kick your ass! Who the hell do you think you are? Punk." She got all kinds of up in his face as she yelled her response. Ichigo decided to sit this one out choosing to be the observer. He was like Chad in that regard. The man jumped back as everyone in the building shook their heads.

"The name's Ganju, self-proclaimed vigilante of west Rukon, self-proclaimed best brother in west Rukon and self-proclaimed biggest shinigami-hater in west Rukon. So, what is a punk ass shinigami doing here in west Rukon?" He puffed up his chest trying to intimidate Karin. It didn't work. She got back up in his face. Again.

"What's it to you?" She yelled back but she didn't go unanswered for long as he rushed at her taking her to the ground as they traded blows. Orihime was in the back, collecting bets from her friends about who would win.

The fight took a turn and they ended up outside rolling around in the dirt fighting it out. It truly was a sight to see. It reminded Ichigo of what it was like when he first started fights with Hiyori. He loved those fights and was cheering on Karin hoping she got the win. She had more spirit energy than Ganju but Ichigo was smart enough that spirit energy wasn't the most important thing in a fight. Intellect had a great deal in it too. Bad for Ganju Karin had both. I she grew as fast as he did, Ichigo assumed, she could very well be as strong as him if not slightly weaker. As it was right now though he was much stronger than anyone in the group. That would change but it was the way things were at this point. Yoruichi had enough of the fight and separated the two as some people came out of nowhere and held Ganju back.

"What the hell! You just interrupted my fight!" Karin yelled at Yoruichi only to receive 3 claw marks on the side of her face for her troubles.

"You will calm down. I will not tolerate any misbehavior within my squad!" She held them all in the firm grip of command. She was the leader and they were going to follow her instructions while under it. Karin calmed down after hearing Yoruichi's words. Ganju on the other hand didn't stop until a clock started ringing. One of the people that held Ganju back got really scared.

"We need to head out or else She'll be mad." This made Ganju jump and run after Bonnie. Once caught and back he left yelling to the wind.

"Stay put and don't let the wind blow you away Shinigami." He then rode off into the distance.

"You must excuse Ganju. He is a bit over the top when it comes to his hate of shinigami. We know that you helped Jidanbo so we will help you in any way." He then turned to look at Yoruichi and pointed out the hole and to the right. "That way to Kukaku's house. Just keep going that way and you will find it." Yoruichi nodded in thanks and the group left the village in search of the great Kukaku Shiba.

 **I would like to share with you a few things. First is a bleach forum that I created = forum/Bleach-Gold/203317/. The problem is I have no new people coming in so we have a shortage of actives.**

 **The second thing is I have also created a Stargate forum for those that wish the series took a different turn. The link is here just take away the spaces = stargatealternatesgc. freeforums. net**

 **Thank you for checking out one or both of the forums.**

 **-Nether out**


End file.
